Can You Tell From The Look in Our Eyes?
by canwecreatesomethingbeautiful
Summary: AU set in San Francisco. Cosima meets Delphine in her AP Bio class and starts to get develop feelings for her. Does Delphine feel the same way? (No longer just a Cophine fic, now expanded to be more of a broad OB AU fic)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is chapter one of a little Cophine fic that I want to try out. I believe it will be Cosima's POV for the whole fic (not sure yet though). So yeah, thanks for reading and shoot me a review if you don't mind. c:

It was my first day as a sophomore in high school and I was not looking forward to it. My sister Sarah woke me up by rudely throwing her pillow at me.

"WAKE UP COSIMA! You're gonna make us all late." She muttered and went away before I could tell her to fuck off. Ugg just three more years I thought to my self. I quickly got ready and went to eat my breakfast where Sarah and our younger foster brother Felix were already eating and making obscene faces at each other behind Mrs. S's back. I just took my seat and nibbled at my toast and within ten minutes we were on our way to Mission High School in San Francisco's Mission District. I would have rather gone to Galileo Academy but Noo I just had to be put in school with my four sisters. Felix, Sarah, and I said thank you to our foster mother and made our way into the school where we met up with Alison and Beth our twin older sisters, and Helena, Sarah and I's sister that made us triplets. Helena immediately latched on to Sarah her favorite sister and I could see Sarah internally sigh. She loved our sister she really did but Helena was sometimes a bit much even for Sarah to handle which was why she insisted on living with me and Mrs. S, away from Helena. We found out where our homeroom classes were and the bell rang dismissing us to class. My first class was thankfully AP Bio, which I knew I would excel in. Sure I was an all around nerd but I especially loved the sciences. I took a seat in the front of the class on the left away from the teacher's desk but still close enough to complete my work well. Everyone slowly filled in taking seats all around the class. Just as our teacher was explaining the finer points of his syllabus when the principal came into class followed by a young blonde woman. The principal whispered something to Mr. Hayes, my bio teacher, and left. Mr. Hayes then introduced us to Delphine Cormier a new student who moved to San Francisco from Paris recently. He directed her to the only seat available, the one next to me. She sat down next to me and said hello in a slightly French accent. I smiled.

"Hey. I'm Cosima." I said extending my hand out for a handshake. She took it. I couldn't believe my luck she was pretty! Her hazel eyes and curly blonde hair were a great distraction from our middle-aged teacher. I spent the period making small talk. I found out she was an only child and moved here over summer because of her dad's business ventures brought him to San Francisco. When the bell rang to dismiss us to our second period of the day I asked her if she had any friends yet.

"No, I haven't really had the chance to take to much of anyone but you and the principal." She said with a laugh. I smiled.

"So do you think you might want to hang out with my sisters and I at lunch?"

"That'd be really nice actually." Delphine replied. And with that we agreed to meet up by the girl's restroom in the courtyard during lunch. I then spent the rest of AP World History dazing off and doodling. This Delphine girl seemed really nice and I had spent a nice bit of Bio studying her. She wasn't just pretty. She was hot and she loved science just like I did. It would sure make my day more interesting now. I barely knew Delphine but I was already starting to feel a crush coming on. I mean I tried to play it cool in front of her but when wasn't around I just thought of her cute French accent and I could feel myself blush. I was her first friend too. I just had to hope my sisters would embarrass me too much at lunch. Lunch finally came around and I met Delphine by the restrooms as promised.

"Hey Delphine!" I shouted to get her attention in the crowed hallway.

"Cosima! Hello." She said looking relieved to see me.

"How has your day been so far?" I asked wanting to hear her talk some more.

She sighed and recounted how at least five guys had hit on her that morning. I couldn't blame them but it would be pretty creepy to be hit on that much in one day by a bunch of horny assholes in a new country.

'Wow that sucks. But at least people are willing to tell you, you're pretty." I told her.

"I guess. Do people not tell you, you're pretty? Because you are." She said with a smile.

"Thanks." I said blushing as we got our lunches from the lunch line. I quickly found the table where my sisters were in the crowded cafeteria. Beth and Alison looked like judging bitches as usual and Felix was flicking his mashed potatoes at Sarah and Helena when we got to the table.

"Finally someone more mature than these brats." Alison said gesturing to Felix, Sarah, and Helena as I sat down. I laughed and Delphine sat next to me.

"Who's that Cos?" Sarah asked me as she aimed a spoonful of pudding at Felix who was bracing himself and shielding his clothes with a textbook.

"My friend Delphine. She's new here. She just moved from Paris." I explained.

"Nice to meet you Delphine. I'm Beth, this is Alison, and those three are Felix, Sarah, and Helena." My eldest sibling introduced everyone.

"It's nice to meet you all as well." She said giving them a smile. We spent the rest of lunch talking about Paris and the classes Delphine was taking when I found out we had P.E. and English together at the end of the day. By the time the bell rang Helena and Felix were both cleaning off various pudding and potato stains from their clothes and Delphine and I walked off to the locker rooms, where we were surprised to find Alison and Beth had the same period as us. Great another year of them teasing me because of how awkward I am at physical sports, I thought remembering the year before. Good thing they were seniors and I wouldn't have to deal with them much longer. After picking out lockers and going over rules Delphine and I walked the track in our regular clothes before heading to English for our last period of the day. We picked seats next to each other and watched as people filled in, when again to our surprise Sarah walked in looking bored already. We waved her over and she took an empty desk behind us. The last class of the day seemed to drag a bit and Sarah muttered a "Thank God!" When the bell rang dismissing us from class.

"Christ that class took FOREVER." Sarah complained and Delphine laughed I just shook my head. We met up with Beth and Alison who were already standing next to the minivan they drove to takes us to our respective homes.

"Hey do you need a ride home?" I asked Delphine. She looked a little embarrassed but eventually said yes. We all pilled into the car with me squished between Sarah and Delphine. We dropped Delphine off at her house and discovered it wasn't far from Sarah, Felix, and I's home, only about a block away. I smiled thinking about how we could study together and such since our homes were so close. Beth put the minivan in park and my siblings that lived in the house and I scrambled out as Alison reminded us that they would be back later in the evening for our biweekly "Family Dinner" in which our two foster families would get together for dinner since it "Kept the family close" and "Strengthened our bonds as siblings" as if we didn't get enough of that in school. I sighed heavily and dropped my school bag onto the couch as I made my way to the medium sized kitchen. I was kind of hungry and looking for crackers when Sarah came prancing into the kitchen.

"Hey Cos." She said as if she knew something I didn't.

"What are you up to, Sarah?" I asked wondering if her and Felix were planning some prank to ruin dinner.

"Nothing!" She exclaimed with a faux sense of hurt in her voice. "I just have an observation to make."

"Uh huh. And what would that be?" I asked as I opened a package of crackers and put one in my mouth.

"Thanks sis!" Felix exclaimed as her waltzed into the room taking the crackers I had searched hard for, I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm just saying you like Delphine." Sarah stated matter-of-factly.

"I do not! I just think she's cute is all."

"Yeah, and then by the end of the week you'll be sighing in your room all 'Oh Delphine shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Hot as fuck.' Just you wait Cosima. You're a sucker for cute girls who love science just as much as you do." She said with a smirk. I gave her a look that said I-Know-You're-Right-But-I'm-Not-Going-To-Admit-It and went to my room to do my homework.


	2. Chapter 2

The next week went on as usual with Delphine hanging out with my sisters and I primarily but she was making a lot of new friends fast. I knew I wouldn't be her only friend forever but I still wanted to be special to her. That Friday in PE we slowed our run to a jog and eventually to a walk. Beth came running around the track and slapped me on the back yelling "C'mon Cos! I bet you couldn't catch me!" with a laughing Alison running beside her. Jesus they were annoying sometimes. I started to run after them and I blew a raspberry out to my older sisters as I ran ahead of them only to trip right over some kid tying his shoe in the middle of the track.

"Fucking shit!" I said my face reddening; Beth and Alison couldn't control their laughter as I glared at them.

"Cosima! Are you alright?" Delphine inquired once she had caught up to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said a deep blush covering my face. She smiled at me a grabbed my glass from where they fell and brushed a dreadlock from my face before putting them back on my face.

"Thanks." I managed to say as I got up and brushed the dirt from my PE uniform. Wow great going, you just made a fool of yourself in front of her I thought. When we finally got to my sisters they again burst out laughing.

"Oh my god Cosima. You should have SEEN your face when you realized you tripped over that guy." Beth said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Haha very funny. You guys are assholes for 1. Not telling me the kid was there and 2. For not even helping me up."

"We're sorry Cos. Really. It was just so goddamn funny seeing our baby sister fall like that." Alison said as she pinched my cheek. I slapped her hand away.

"I'm not a baby!" And I saw Delphine smile.

"What?" I asked since she was staring at my sisters and I.

"Oh nothing. I just think it's cute how your sisters are simultaneously mean and nice to you. I sometimes wish I had a sibling."

"Uhm No you don't. They are the worst… well they are the best and the worst at the same time." I said with a smile as we watched my sisters who had started to walk ahead of us.

"So Cosima, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come over to my house to study over the weekend?" She said biting her lip anxiously.

"Wha- I mean yeah. Yeah that sounds cool. I'd just have to ask Mrs. S for permission but I think it'd be okay." I assured the blonde.

"Good. I guess we should change and head off to English then." Delphine told me as she looked down to her watch. We quickly changed and walked to English. When Sarah got to class she took her usual seat behind me.

"So I heard our little geeky monkey took a tumble in PE today." My sister said snickering.

"Who told you!" I whisper screamed and turned around.

"My sister texted me." Sarah said with a smile.

"I'm so going to kill the twins." I muttered when I heard my name.

"Ms. Niehaus! I said can you tell me how Mark Antony inspired the crowd of Romans to rebel against Cesar's conspirators?" Our aging English teacher, Mrs. Reidings, said in an unamused tone.

"Uhh, I." Shit I wasn't paying attention. Delphine saved the day by whispering the answer to me, which I repeated back to my English teacher. She glared at Sarah and I before turning to face the white board again.

"Thanks Delphine. You totes saved my ass." I told the beautiful girl sitting next to me.

"No problem." She replied with a smile. The rest of the class went on uneventfully and when the final bell rung to let class out Sarah was practically out the door when Mrs. Reidings reminded us that we had an essay due on Julius Caesar next Monday.

"God that woman is such a bitch!" Sarah exclaimed as we made our way to the minivan. "Doesn't she know I have more important things to do than write an essay over the weekend?"

"Yeah 'important' like making out with Paul Dierden in the back of his car?" I asked while we all pilling into the car.

"Ooo did someone say Paul Dierden? He's cute." Filex said from his seat in the back with Helena.

"NO! Nobody said anything about him." Sarah said her face bright red making Delphine and I laugh.

"About who?" Alison asked as she and Beth buckled their seat belts.

"Nobody!" Sarah yelled.

"Paul Dierden!" Helena, Felix, Delphine and I chorused all at once. I saw both twins roll their eyes at the same time.

"Sarah what have we told you about hooking up with him?" Alison asked with an overtly motherly tone. "He is a senior for one, its barely legal anyways. And two he is going off to college in a few months. I bet you anything if you stay with him he'll just be hooking up with sorority girls at frat parties while you're stuck here." Sarah just rolled her eyes in response. Sarah, Felix, Delphine, and I were dropped off at Mrs. S's house and I walked Delphine home, as I usually did. When I rearrived at the house Felix and Sarah were wrestling in the living room.

"You guys are going to end up breaking the coffee table one day and I'm going to laugh when Siobhan kicks your asses." I told them as I sat on the couch and started flipping through channels on the TV.

"Well we'll deal with that when the time comes now wont we." Sarah replied. Later that night after dinner I asked my foster mother if I could go over to Delphine's the next day.

"Well I don't see why not." Mrs. S told me with a smile as she dried her hands on a dishtowel.

"Why does Cos get to go hang out at her girlfriend's house when I cant go out with Paul?" Sarah asked from the living room couch.

"She's not my girlfriend!" I said defensively when Siobhan gave me a look of interest.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Sarah muttered and I took the opportunity to escape to my room before she had the chance to tease me some more. The next day I woke up and check my phone to see I had a text from Delphine saying I should come over at around 1 in the afternoon. I checked my clock to find that is was already 12 and I would be late per usual if I didn't get a move on. The next hour was a mad rush of getting dressed and hastily grabbing a banana to eat on my short walk to Delphine's house. Once I arrived Delphine informed me that her parents were out and she led me to room but not before offering me something to drink, which I politely declined. We then spent the next 3 hours working on various homework assignments before Delphine suggested me take a break and watch a movie. She then led me to the living room and let me pick out a movie while she made popcorn. They had a lot of French movies, naturally but I went for a classic The Lion King. Delphine laughed when she arrived in the room.

"What? It's a good movie!" I said defensively.

"I never said it wasn't!" She shot back and we both laughed as the Disney classic started. At some point we both ended up sleeping with my head on her shoulder and her head atop my own. We only woke when Delphine's parents arrived home.

"Delphine! Où êtes-vous?" I heard a man's deep voice say in French.

" I'm in the living room." Was her reply as her father and mother came into view. They were both tall, and they both had the same blonde hair as Delphine, though her mother had hazel eyes where her father's were a deep blue.

"Pére, Mére this is my friend Cosima." She said introducing me to her parents.

"Oh Cosima! Yes we have heard many great things about you." Delphine's father said. I saw what looked like Delphine blushing. Mr. Cormier held out his hand for a handshake, which I took.

'It's very nice to meet you both." I said politely as I then held out my hand to Delphine's mother. I then excused myself as it was already almost 7 pm and Mrs. S would probably start to get concerned. Delphine led me back up stairs so I could gather my things.

"I am going to drive you home." She told me when we reached the back door.

"No you don't have to." I said "I can walk I know the way."

"Yes but it is getting dark so I am driving you home." She retorted. "Pére je prends la voiture." I heard her yell into the home before taking me to a small sports car.

"Uhh do you think you should be driving this around town?" I asked nervously.

"Oh don't worry. It'll be fine we're just going around the block."

"If you say so." I said as I sat in the passengers seat. The ride to my house was quick and quiet, a comfortable silence of course. When we arrived in front of my home Delphine leaned in a kissed my chastely on the cheek. It was friendly of course but I blushed furiously non the less.  
"Did you have fun today?" She asked almost nervously.

"Yeah, yeah. We got a lot of work done and even though we didn't finish the movie I still had fun. Your parents seem really nice by the way."

"Thank you. I also enjoyed my self. I'll see you at school on Monday." The blonde told me.

"Yes defs. Text me when you get home, yeah?"

"Of course goodbye Cosima." She said before driving off.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter introduces the soccer/cop ship. Yes I realize that I have made Alison and Beth sisters in this fic but sorry it's my fic so I choose the ships. So proceed with caution but other than that happy reading! **

The next few months of school were the same as usual until the week before winter break when Beth and Alison said that their foster parents were going to let them use the lake house that they owned a few miles away in a slightly mountainous region for the break on the condition that the twins took the rest of their siblings. We were all over joyed and I asked Alison if we could invite Delphine as well. She took a moment to discuss it with Beth before they both said yes to the idea. That morning in AP Bio I could hardly wait for Delphine to walk through the classroom doors. Soon enough she took her seat next to my own and I told her about going to the lake house for the break.

"That sounds really fun. It's just going to be us and your siblings?" She asked.

"Yeah. It is fun! We like to ice skate on the lake since it freezes, and the snow is beautiful. When its summer we like to swim in the lake and camp in tents in the woods." I told her. She smiled and said she would ask her parents if she could spend the first week of break with us. Later that night she texted me saying her parents agreed to let her come with us. She also informed me that she would be spending Christmas and New Years in Paris. Although I was disappointed that I wouldn't be able to wish her a Merry Christmas and New Year in person I was glad she would be able to spend a week with my siblings and I over the break. The morning we were set to leave Mrs. S and the Palmers (my siblings foster family) had Beth and Alison check and recheck every list they had made. After it was confirmed we had all of the contact information and emergency phone numbers we could ever hope to need for a week as well as checking our snow chains and the spare set we set off to pick up Delphine.

"I still can't believe Cosima gets to invite her girlfriend everywhere." Sarah said in a mocking tone, every one of my siblings liked Delphine even Sarah did.

"She-"

"Yeah, yeah. 'SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND' we know the routine." Sarah cut me off before I could finish my sentence. I stared her down an unamused look plastered to my face. Sarah smiled as we pulled up to Delphine's house and I too cracked a smile as annoying as she was I loved my sister.

"Good morning everyone." Delphine greeted us after she put her duffle bag with the rest of them in the back of the minivan. The cabin was about two hours away headed in the northeast direction. We stopped at the last small town just before the most mountainous part of our trip to go grocery shopping. Beth and Alison had made a list and said we could all pick something out for the ride up the mountain. Helena and Felix's eyes lit up and within the next second they were off running down the isles to what I could have been sure was the candy section of the store. Delphine, Sarah, and I started browsing the isles of the store slowly, eventually Sarah settled on a bag of spicy potato chips, Delphine took a bag of gummy bears, and I chose an iced coffee. Helena and Felix both had various chocolates and sugary candy. The twins looked at the two youngest siblings and shook their heads.

"Only one! Choose and put the rest back." Alison scolded them. With exasperated sighs they put back most of their candy with Helena picking a Jell-O cup as her snack and Felix taking a candy bar. Once we were back on the road everyone was beginning to get restless but we luckily only had to drive for another half hour. Soon enough we were all taking out grocery bags and duffels, our feet sinking into the soft snow. Once everything was settled we split up the rooms. Beth and Alison would take the master bedroom. Sarah and Helena agreed to share the second largest bedroom. Felix had his own room and Delphine agreed to share a room with me. After we took our bags to our respective rooms we all went outside for a massive snowball fight in which everyone had a generous pile of snow caked onto hair, clothing, and sloshing within our shoes. After everyone had showered off the day's activities we all watched Mean Girls on DVD while a frozen lasagna cooked in the cabin's oven. After dinner Felix retrieved a dusty monopoly game from the bedroom where he was staying, one and a half games later everyone gave up and decided to get ready for bed. After I was sure Delphine had fallen asleep I decided to take night stroll, one of my favorite things to do when we stayed at the cabin. I put my favorite red coat on over my pajamas and grabbed the flashlight from the nightstand. I slowly made my way down the stairs and out the back door making sure it was unlocked for when I would come back. Stepping onto the large deck I rounded the side of the house to get to the stairs when I saw something that made me stop dead in my tracks. Right there in the pale moonlight my older sisters were there making out.

"Oh shit." I muttered. The twins looked to me like a set of deer caught in headlights.

"Oh my god." Alison said pushing Beth away and turning her back on us. Beth stood between us and looked first at me then to Alison not sure who to try to talk to first. I made the choice easier for her by running back into the cabin and bursting into my bedroom.

"Shit, shit, shit. What the hell did I just see?" I asked myself as I unlaced my boots.

"Cosima? Is that you?" I heard Delphine ask as she sat up in her bed.

"Yeah. Its me." I told her. She asked me what I was doing up and I recounted what I had just seen outside.

"Oh my god." Was all she seemed able to say.

"I know right! But we can't say anything Delphine. The others can't know."

"Yes of course." She agreed. I told her to go back to bed after that and I got into my own bed across the room. I then spent then next few hours lying in bed staring out the window looking at the large moon. I was sure it was supposed to be the only witness to what I had seen earlier that night. After what felt like an eternity I finally fell asleep. Delphine and I awoke to the smell of pancakes wafting from the kitchen and sleepily made our way downstairs where everyone else was already sitting at the table.

"Morning sleepyheads." Alison told us as she served us some pancakes. I managed an awkward smile before going to sit at the table. I didn't lift my head for the rest of the meal until Beth asked me to go with her to the store to which I somewhat reluctantly agreed. I quickly got into the minivan knowing what conversation Beth and I were about to have. My older sister got into the car and began driving down the mountain.

"Cosima I want to talk about what you saw last night." She began.

"Yeah I figured. But before you start I kinda told Delphine. Sorry."

"You what? No, never mind… I just need you to not tell anyone else about this. Please Cos." She said looking to me; I saw tears in her eyes. She looked so desperate as if I held her whole future in my hands, which I kind of did.

"Yeah. I understand. You can't let people know. I had been thinking about it and I don't understand completely but I get why you need to keep this secret." My older sibling looked to me with grateful eyes. I smiled slightly to her.

"Thanks Cosima, I knew you of all the kids would be the most understanding."

"Yeah… I guess it explains why you guys have gotten so secretive and withdrawn from everyone else lately."

"Yeah. We're sorry about that by the way. Which is why we've been trying to spend more time with our baby brother and sisters by taking this trip." She told me. We got to the store we were at the pervious day and Beth got some fire wood and a few other things. She also let me get two packages of eskimo pies as that night's dessert. By the time we made it back to the cabin everyone was out skating on the frozen lake. I quickly laced up my skates and went out onto the slippery ice. After a few moments I got into a really good groove skating circles around everyone else. Ice-skating was one of my favorite activities to do when I had the chance and Delphine seemed to enjoy skating as well. We skated side by side and soon enough everyone was taking part in a race across the huge lake. I won with Sarah and Alison not far behind. Felix was last and decided to quit skating and he flopped down onto the snow sinking into the cold mush. Helena eventually got him back onto the ice and everyone was having an amazing time, certain siblings were attempting to trip each other (Felix and Sarah). But a stern look from Alison and a reminder of a skating accident that had happened a few years before got them back in check. After a few hours of racing and skating everyone limped back to the cabin. After everyone had a warm shower and Beth and I had started a fire in the chimney, we all had dinner and we listened to Alison as she read us Harry Potter. Soon enough everyone was yawning and half sleeping and everyone decided to head to bed early. While Delphine and I got ready for bed I explained what Beth had told me earlier that day and she agreed that we wouldn't tell anyone about my sisters. And soon we were engaged in a much lighter conversation.

"You're a really good ice skater." My friend complimented me.

"Thanks. So is Ali. She loves the ice." I said.

"Haha, it seems that ice skating is the only sport where you don't fall on your ass." She teased me.

"Hey, hey. Falling on my ass is cute and quirky. It gives cute girls a reason to help me up." I replied.

"Hmmm I always help you up... Does that mean you find me cute?" Delphine questioned as she approached my bed where I was sitting. I blushed a bright red that I felt spread from my chest upward.

"Maybe. Who knows?" I said, glad my voice seemed cool and calm despite my outward appearance. She sat directly in front of me, her cheeks still slightly pink from windburn. I saw her eyes scan my body before she did that slight lip bite that sent shivers down my spine. "Do you think I find you cute?" I asked her.

"I would like to think so. I certainly find you adorable." The blonde said with hope filling her hazel eyes. They looked almost green staring so intensely into my own brown orbs.

"Well honestly I do think you are cute, but more than that I find you absolutely sexy Delphine Cormier." I told her leaning into her our lips just centimeters away, she quickly closed the distance between us. We kissed softly at first but gradually it became deeper and I never wanted it to end, her lips soft and full moved completely in sync with my own. When we pulled away for breath I could still taste her chapstick and I could still feel where her lips had been just moments before. We giggled quietly and she put her forehead against my own and we stared into each other's eyes for what felt as long as a century and as short as a second at the same time. Delphine shivered and I quickly apologized since we were still sitting on my bed over the blankets. I invited her to spend the night in my bed as I pulled back the bedcovers, she smiled and did the lip bite before climbing into bed facing me. Somehow the light had managed to get turned off and we lay there just looking at each other's faces, I ran my hands through her thick hair and she smiled at the sensation.

"So does this mean I can stop denying it when people call you my girlfriend?" I asked the girl lying in my bed. She laughed.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend, Cosima?"

"Uhh kind of?"

"Then yes 'kind of'" Delphine said with a smile.

"Cool I have a girlfriend now..." I stated cuddling into Delphine's side, laying my head on her shoulder, she kissed the side of my head gingerly and sighed happily and we fell asleep enveloped in each other's warmth.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the week at the cabin seemed to go on without a hitch. Ice-skating, snowball fights, and a lot of tea and hot chocolate filled up our week. The night before we left the cabin everyone was subjected to Alison's wrath. Making sure the cabin was spotless top to bottom seemed to occupy every fiber of her being and everyone was expected to help clean. And everyone cleaned their asses off, well almost everyone, although she always had the best intentions Helena was more of a walking tornado that left messes. So Alison gave her a mission that involved her and Felix (who wasn't much for cleaning either) being out in the woods all day looking for and recording all animal tracks they could find. The next morning everyone was packed and loaded into the minivan at 8 am sharp. Once we were back home I unpacked and texted Delphine. She was packing for her trip to Paris she would be leaving in one day. I promised to visit her the next day so I could see her once more before she left so I could give her the Christmas present I had gotten her. She said she too had something for me so we agreed to meet at her house and then spend the day doing whatever. The next day I got up and ate a quick breakfast with my foster mother and siblings before heading out with Delphine's gift. When she answered the door Delphine threw herself into my arms and kissed my lips chastely before taking me to her bedroom, her parents were out per usual. We then traded gifts and laughed hysterically when we realized we had bought each other the exact same microbiology textbook.

"I guess we shouldn't get each other presents anymore." I said in a joking tone and we again laughed. We decided to go for a walk through downtown for the rest of the afternoon. I decided to take her to an amazing ice cream parlor where I ordered a mint chip cone and she got plain vanilla.

"Wow you didn't even choose a good flavor like cookies and cream or peanut butter! You went for vanilla!" I told my girlfriend outraged.

"Haha! Oh calm down. I like vanilla."

"Can't do much about that then. Lets sit in the park!" I told her leading her in the direction of the nearest park. We sat on the nearest park bench ice cream cones in hand enjoying San Francisco's rare sunny day.

"Let me taste your ice cream Cosima."

"What!? No. You chose vanilla!" I told her turning my face away from her.

"Please?" She asked giving me a puppy face I couldn't deny.

"Ugg fine." I gave her the cone so she could taste the ice cream.

"Mmmm this is good." Delphine said handing it back.

"Yeah that's the point nerd. Next time you are so not getting vanilla." We then sat and enjoyed the rest of our cones when a cute corgi puppy cane running towards our direction, it seemed to have a collar on as well as a leash. Quickly I got up and got the puppy's attention and was able to get the dog.

"Aww who's a good… boy?" I cooed after checking his 'parts'. "What a pretty puppy! You seem like a naughty little boy, you little cutie!" I was talking to him in the typical happy dog voice people assume when speaking to animals. Delphine was just staring at me like a lovesick fool. A few moments later a young looking couple came running up the slight slope Delphine, the puppy, and I were on. The puppy started yipping excitedly and the couple caught sight of him and they looked like they were going to die of relief.

"Oh my god thank you so much for stopping him." The young man told Delphine and I as he approached us.

"No problem! Haha he seems to be the type to cause trouble." I said.

"Yeah you're telling us!" The woman said taking his leash from Delphine's hand. "Thank you guys again!" The couple told us as they walked away with their puppy.

"How nice of you to stop the puppy. Such a caring person." Delphine told me.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go back to your house you have a flight to catch tomorrow." I said grabbing Delphine's hand lacing her fingers with my own. We walked to her home. I decided to be useless and lay on her bed as she put the finishing touches on her luggage. When she was done Delphine curled up next to me and we lay there on her bed just enjoying each other's company, we watched the sun set on the San Francisco skyline.

"I'm going to miss you." Delphine mumbled into my side, cuddling closer to me.

"Hey now, its not for long. You can live without me for what two weeks. You should enjoy your time in Paris. Don't worry about me. I have my siblings." I said stroking her fluffy blonde curls. "I should get going though." I told her looking at my watch.

"Okay I'll walk you out." My girlfriend said leading me though her home and to the front door.

"I'll try to come in the morning before you leave." I promised her.

"Okay. Cosima…I… I'm going to miss you."

"I know. I'll miss you too. But you wont be gone long." I then grabbed her by the waist closing the distance between our bodies. Delphine then draped her long arms around my neck and leaned down to kiss me deeply. When we parted to regain our breath she rested her head against my own and she took me into a hug. Then it was my turn to be sensitive as I nestled my face into the crook of her neck. As much as I was trying to be strong and act like it wasn't a big deal I knew I was going to miss Delphine just as much as she was going to miss me. My walk home was uneventful and Mrs. S was in the living room waiting for me to return home. As soon as she was assured I was fine, or as fine as a person could be with their girlfriend leaving for Paris the next morning could be, I went to upstairs to my room. It was then that a sulking Felix wandered into my room.

"What's up Fe? Why the sad look?" I asked as my younger brother plopped down onto my computer chair with a sigh.

"I'm BORED. You went out with Delphine all day and Sarah went out with Paul, even though she told Mrs. S she was going out with friends. You guys left me here alone!"

"Aww I'm sorry kiddo. But hey we have the next two weeks to hang out though."

"Oh that's right. Delphine's leaving tomorrow. Sorry about that." He said with a knowing look. I waved it off not wanting to think about it since there was a chance I would cry. Sarah arrived home then and she seemed happy enough. I kicked them out then and set my alarm to 6:30 the next morning hoping it would be early enough for me to catch Delphine before she left. The next morning my alarm went off and I quickly tried to get ready and I sneaked out to Siobhan's garden to cut Delphine one of the pink roses from the bush. Checking my watch I ran down the street because as always I was running late. I got to Delphine's house just in time as she was putting her luggage into her father's car. Panting I walked up to her holding out the rose.

"I… made… it!" I said between heavy breaths. She laughed and kissed me.

"Late as always but yes you made it, my sweet geeky monkey. This rose is beautiful by the way."

"Thanks. It's from Mrs. S's garden. I guess you kinda have to go." I said gesturing to where her parents were waiting by the car.

"I guess so… I'll see you soon Cosima." She said before quickly embracing me and running to the car. I waved after them until they turned the corner and I then sat on the damp grass of Delphine's front lawn picking at a spot of dirt. When I walked into the house from the back door adjacent to the kitchen where I found my expectant foster mother.

"Went to see Delphine off then?" Mrs. S asked though she already knew the answer.

"Yeah."

"Good. Now wash up for breakfast." She said with a smile. And soon enough I was sitting between my siblings as they made faces at each other behind our foster mother's back. Things were always changing but then again some things never changed.


	5. Chapter 5

It's New Year's Eve and while everyone is running about getting chinese takeout and champagne I'm getting ready for a Skype date with Delphine. Here in San Francisco it's 12 in the afternoon but due to time zones its already 9 pm in Paris. Once I log onto Skype I get a call from my girlfriend. Due to Skype's crappy quality it takes a few moments to get a clear picture of her face but once its in focus I cant help but giggle. She is so beautiful her smile bright and chipper when she greets me, her face framed by her fluffy blonde curls. Oh what I would have done to be able to run my hands through them. I asked her how she was enjoying Paris and she happily recounted her past week to me promising to take me to Paris one day. She then asked how my family was and once I reassured her that everyone was fine and awaiting her return she had to go with her parents to some fancy party. Once I had logged off of my computer I sighed and took a nap. Later that night stuffed with more Chinese food than I thought I could handle I decided to take a break from the party to smoke some weed a friend had sold me a few days earlier. Smoking wasn't unusual especially between Sarah, Felix, and I. Once I had asked Delphine if she smoked but she said only the occasional cigarette to which I had promised that I would one day get her so baked. I smiled at the memory as I blew smoke out of my window. Suddenly my bedroom door opened.

"Oh shit!' I said searching for a place to hide my blunt.

"Calm down stoner, its just me." My eldest sibling Beth said.

"Jesus knock next time." I said annoyed.

"Sorry. Pass that over yeah?" Beth said. To that I stared at her dumbfounded.

"Excuse me?" My older sisters never touched drugs, alcohol, or cigarettes in their lives.

"Cosima c'mon. You heard me pass it over."

"Okay?" I hesitantly agreed. My older sister took a long drag held it in for a few moments before coughing out the smoke.

"Whoa there cowboy. Calm down." I said patting her back and taking the blunt away from her.

"Sorry… It's just I need to relax… Cosima can I tell you something?" Beth asked.

"Sure, anything." I said finishing off the blunt and throwing it out.

"I'm getting so sad. Ali has been so distant since the night you caught us. She doesn't touch me at all anymore. Conversations are short and awkward between us. She doesn't even want to acknowledge anything that's happened. She's pushing me away Cos…" Beth told me, tears starting to spill over her face. I could see how hurt she was.

"I'm sorry, B. Things will get better though… I think she just needs space to sort herself out. She'll come around." I reassured my sister rubbing soothing circles into her back in an attempt to go get her to feel better. After a few moments her sobs stopped.

"Thanks Cosima. You're the best you know that?"

"I've been told." I said and we laughed before rejoining the party downstairs. One week later I walked to Delphine's house in the brisk San Francisco afternoon. I walked to the back door where an extremely jet lagged Delphine Cormier answered.

"Hey sleepyhead!" I told her unable to contain my excitement to see her.

"Hello Cosima. I…. Missed you." She said between a yawn, a content smile plastered to her face.

"I missed you too Delphine." I took her into a hug that she happily settled into before I kissing her passionately. Eventually I guided us into her bedroom where clothes where covering every inch of the room.

"Guess you couldn't clean up for me." I teased moving a pile from her bed.

"Sorry, wasn't able to." She said after yawning.

"It's okay. Come here." I patted the bed next to where I lay. After rearranging her clothes to make more room on her bed, Delphine curled up next to me her head resting on my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head and I was able to smell hints of her shampoo, mint and she also had hints of vanilla here and there. We lay in silence for a while when her shallow breaths indicated she had fallen asleep I brushed her hair from her face so I could study it. She was beautiful, sleeping there in my arms; she looked peaceful, almost like an angel. I studied the slightest lines in her face, the way her nose slightly twitched every other minute. I counted the small beauty marks on her face, she had to many to keep track of, but my favorite by far was the one just under the right side of her lip. Eventually she woke up.

"Bonjour" Delphine said with a lazy smile.

"Morning. Well technically it's the evening." I said looking at my watch it read 6 pm. "Do you wanna go out? See a movie or something?" I asked my girlfriend.

"Oui! That sounds fantastic just let me wash off my body." She said grabbing a towel.

Ten minutes later she walked out showered, in just a bra and panties.

"Woah. Looking good there." I commented.

"Jesus! I didn't know you were still going to be there Cosima!" Delphine shouted, a deep blush spreading from her chest upward.

"Haha calm down, I'll leave if you want." I said moving to get up.

"Non, non. Its fine I was just surprised." She said putting on a pair of jeans and a tank top. Quickly she put on a light dusting of makeup and slipped on a coat ready to go.

"I don't know how to drive…" I said sheepishly as we walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

"I didn't think you did. We can use one of my father's cars." She said with a laugh grabbing the keys from a drawer, then she scribbled a note and left it on the fridge door. "My parents are asleep upstairs. Lets go." The drive to the theaters was filled with conversation about Delphine's trip and once we arrived at our destination we settled for a horror movie since it was the next thing playing. I insisted on paying since she was the one driving us.

"Go find us seats and I'll get snacks okay." I told her.

"Okay don't take too long!" She said walking to the theatre. I got popcorn, licorice, and a soda for us to share. The previews were already rolling by the time I got to Delphine.

"Jesus that line was long." I put the snacks down. Delphine just giggled. "Oh god you are such a nerd. Get you mind out of the gutter."

""Get your mind out of the gutter' what is that?" She asked slightly confused.

"It means stop thinking dirty."

"Oh! Haha okay what a weird saying." It was then that we were shushed by someone behind us as the movie started. We looked to each other and giggled earning us another shush.

As we walked out of the theatre Delphine and I agreed that it was the worse movie we had ever seen. The plot was predictable and it had too much gore. It was just another bad horror flick and there was sure to be a sequel, not that Delphine and I were anxious to see it. The ride back to my house was pleasant and we agreed to hang out with my siblings before we went back to school. That night I fell asleep completely content, knowing that the girl I was falling for was just minutes away rather than hours away.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay so here's a quick update. Sorry for such a short one but I haven't posted in a nice bit so I thought I'd give whoever is reading this something for right now. So happy reading c:**

As much fun as break was school had started up again and to my knowledge Alison and Beth were still not on the best of terms; it was really starting to make them tense and the rest of us picked up on it. But it was business as usual except that now I got to hold Delphine's hand under our desks, or while we walked around the track in PE and I could kiss her at our lunch table just to annoy my siblings or to just enjoy feeling her lips on mine. Although Delphine wasn't extremely keen on PDA in front of my brother and sisters. One night after the biweekly family dinners at Mrs. S's Alison knocked on my bedroom door.

"Hey Cosima can we talk about something?" She asked timidly.

"Sure. Sit." I said gesturing to my bed from my position at my computer. My older sibling sat on my messy bed.

"You should clean your stuff up a little." Alison scolded moving clothes from the bed to make room for me to sit across from her.

"Hey there's method to my madness so instead of criticizing my messy room why don't we talk about what you were here for." She took a deep breath and composed herself.

"Right. Well I'd… I'd like to talk about Beth. Well Beth and I."

"Okay… Cool I'm all ears." I said pushing my glasses up the bridge of my nose.

"So since you 'caught' us that night out at the cabin. I have almost completely avoided all contact with Beth. And… I just I love her Cosima and I can tell I'm hurting her by distancing myself but this is how I started coping with someone finding out about us. I don't know what to do anymore. I want to be with her but I just cant deal with myself and my personal feelings right now." Alison said with a sigh.

"Uhhm well I think maybe you should talk to Beth and tell her what you told me. Explain to her that you do love her and want to be with her but at the moment you cant be with her like that. She'll wait. She does love you Ali." I said to comfort my sister.

"Yeah… yeah I think you're right." Alison said getting up and heading for the door. "Thanks Cosima… oh and you should really clean your room."

"You're welcome and shut up Ali." I told her shaking my head. When she left I put on some music and started to pick up the random articles of clothes and books laying about my room. Sometimes I couldn't help but listen to my sisters.

Soon after my room was clean and tidy Sarah and Felix came into my room looking concerned and not mischievous for once.

"What's up with you guys? You look so serious." I said putting away the last of my books in their appropriate spots.  
"We have to tell you something so sit down." Sarah said her voice firm.

"Okay…" I hesitantly sat on my bed.

"Okay this is a secret so don't tell anybody yet." Felix told me.

"Jesus am I like everyone's secret keeper?" I said think back on how my other siblings have confided in me.

"It just means you're trustworthy and you don't judge. Anyways… Cosima. I'm pregnant…. with Paul's baby." Sarah told me her dark brown eyes staring into my own similar ones, unwavering.

"Really? Like this isn't some prank you two are pulling?" I asked both of them.

"No Cosima. She's serious." Our younger brother told me. Both of them sitting there looking into my eyes with a fierce intensity let me know they weren't lying.

"Soo what then? Are you going to keep it?" I asked.

"Im not sure yet. I have some thinking to do but for right now I needed to tell my two favorite and most trustworthy siblings." Sarah replied.

"Well thanks for letting me know. And let me know if you need anything. I'm here for you." I said

"I know, our geeky monkey." My sister said kissing the top of my head before leaving me in my room.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay so this is my very first attempt at writing smut so I apologize if it isn't of the best quality and no promises for more. Also if you like this story leave me a review if it isn't too much trouble! It keeps me motivated! So happy reading! **

A few weeks passed and Sarah told Felix and I that she decided she was going to keep her baby, and with that meant she now had to tell Mrs. S, Paul and everyone else. The night she told our foster mother they got into a heated argument, it was a regular occurrence since they often clashed. But once they had cooled off Mrs. S decided she was happy that Sarah told her and would be more than willing to help raise the baby.

"Jesus that girl is going to give me a heart attack one of these days I swear to God. Cosima did you know about this?" My foster mother asked.

"Well… Yeah, she told me and Fe." I admitted. She shook her head.

"You three are nothing but trouble." She told me with a smile before leaving my doorway.

"Hey Mrs. S can I go over to Delphine's tomorrow?"

"Why do you bother asking anymore? You practically live there anyways, Cosima."

"Haha Thanks!" I shouted down the hall. The next afternoon I walked over to Delphine's and walked into her house up the stairs and into her room where she sat reading.

"Hey! I'm guessing your parents aren't home." I said slipping into the spot next to her on the bed.

"And you would be correct in assuming that." She said with a smile putting the book she was reading down to face me. I rested my head on her shoulder and she kissed my forehead trailing them lower down my face to my cheek and eventually reaching my lips. We kissed lightly at first but soon they deepened and I heard Delphine moan into the kisses. I sighed straddling her and going to her soft, full lips again before moving my kisses to her neck and collarbone gradually going lower until her tank top cut me off. It was then that I looked up to see her dilated pupils and flushed cheeks.

"Delphine… I… do you… want to umm. You know." I said gesturing to our intertwined bodies blushing because I couldn't just ask her straight up if she wanted to take our relationship to the next level.

"Are you asking me if I consent to having sex?" She asked a slight smirk on her face. I turned an even deeper shade of crimson.

"Yeah technically." She laughed then.

"Yes I would love to have you in that 'way' mon chère." Delphine assured me with short sweet kisses on the lips. "That is if you're ready too."

'Oh.. Yeah I'm defs really to take it there." I said confidence returning to me. I once again straddled my girlfriend and I wasted no time in taking her tank top off so I could have more skin to kiss and mark as my own. Her sighs became heavier as I kissed her chest and the tops of her breasts that just slightly spilled from her bra and down to her navel and back up.

"Cosima…" She whined taking my hair in her hands. I smirk but I'm not done teasing just yet. I expertly unhook her bra and throw the garment in a random direction, then I stare at her exposed chest for what might have been slightly too long because Delphine gets self conscious.

"What?" She asks covering the creamy white flesh with her arms.

"Nothing! Nothing, its just they are so… Awesome? Beautiful… I don't know but it's a good thing trust me." I said removing her arms from her chest and I tentatively put my hands on her soft flesh kneading slowly. Her moans made me want to take things even further as I took one of her erect nipples into my mouth; the effect was immediate. Delphine's moans and pants became even more frequent and she pulled on my dreadlocked hair as if her life depended on it. When I went to undo the button on her skintight jeans she stopped me.

"Hey this isn't fair. You are fully clothed! I'm topless and now you want to take off my pants."

"Okay fine we'll level the playing field a little." I said getting off of her bed to close and lock her door, even though nobody else was home it felt weird to have her door open. Before I got back into the large bed I skimmed my skirt off and quickly unbuttoned the wine colored blouse I was wearing leaving me in just my panties and bra. I then made crawled my way to my girlfriend, I hoped it looked sexier than it felt and if it looked silly Delphine didn't tell me. This time Delphine let me remove her jeans and I kissed from her flat stomach downwards, I hooked two fingers into the sides of her soaked panties and quickly skimmed them down. _Dear God help us all_ I thought. Delphine was soaked, her pink flesh ready for whatever I was about to do. Instinct took over as I spread her legs and moved my face to her most intimate area. I stopped just inches from her, a little bit hesitant but her writhing hips and soft whimpers urged me on. I stuck out my tongue and licked upwards slowly to test the waters out, the groan that escaped Delphine's mouth as I licked her hard pleasure bud almost drove me to the edge. With more confidence I continued to lick and suck on her reveling in the taste she left in my mouth. Delphine had to have been going wild, her hips bucked and she had her hands eternally tangled in my hair.

"Putain! Oh god Cosima!" She moaned out, I guess I was doing something right thank god, but my tongue and jaw were beginning to get tired as I continued licking and sucking but thankfully after a few more moments I felt Delphine shudder, she then pulled me back up to her level.

"Jesus that was great." She said.

"Thanks… I guess." I blushed I hadn't really known what I was doing.

"Your turn." The blonde said with a smirk.

* * *

Soon we were spooning in her bed naked and tired. And even though she was significantly taller than me she let me be the big spoon. I kissed her shoulders and traced the beauty marks that were generously sprinkled about her back.

"Cosima stop! That tickles." She giggled.

"Oh sorry." I said with a smile nuzzling my face into her neck. "Delphine…"

"Yes?"

"Delphine I… I love you." I said worried that I might scare her off, although the thought was absurd considering we had just had great first time sex.

"Je t'aime trop. I love you too, mon chère." She said intertwining our fingers. I was over the moon happy, I kissed between her shoulder blades and around her neck, I guess I liked after sex cuddles.

"Thank god I can't get you pregnant because then Mrs. S would really lose her shit if me and Sarah were both having kids." I said with a laugh. Delphine laughed too but then smacked my bare leg playfully.

"Do you not think we'd be good parents?"

"I didn't say that! I think we'd be great parents but not right now." I said.

"I know I just wanted to make sure you would want to have kids someday." Delphine told me.

"Someday… yeah someday." I said thoughtfully.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Sarah comes into my room at what feels like the crack of dawn.

"Cosima… Hey get up."

"What? Dude its like 6 AM go back to bed." I told my sister.

"Cosima… its almost 12 in the afternoon." She said with a confused look.

"Oh shit! Really?" I said getting up with a start; thank god it was a Sunday.

"Yeah really! Maybe you'd know that if you opened these curtains." Sarah said pulling them open; I shielded my eyes from the blinding sunlight.

"Is that a hickey?" Sarah said staring at my chest, which was left bare by the deep V-neck I had worn to bed. I blushed and turned away which gave Sarah the exact information she was looking for. "It is! Did you and Delphine get it on?!"

"Oh my god, you are so weird. And for the record yes we did." I said trying to cover the bruised flesh.

"You little shit why didn't you tell me?" My sibling asked.

"I was going to but you weren't home so I just decided to do homework and go to bed."

"Right! I wasn't home, that's why I'm here." Sarah said crawling into my large bed and lying next to me. "I told Paul about the baby." She explained rubbing her currently flat stomach.

"What'd he say?"

"He was scared shitless at first but then after he calmed down and I said I had already told our mother he seemed happy enough. He said he'd stick around to help raise him or her and I told him I'd like that."

"That's good. I'm glad he's willing to be a functional parent with you. So now we just have to tell the other three siblings. To be honest I told Delphine already." I admitted putting my own hand on my sister's belly.

"You little shit." She said glaring at me.

"It was after you said you were gonna keep our little guy or gal!" I told her defensively.

"Oh well I knew you'd tell her eventually."

Later that night Sarah gathered our sisters into my bedroom so she could tell them the big news. For whatever reason my bedroom had become the center where secrets were shared.

"Okay so you three are the last to know this but… I'm pregnant." Sarah told Beth, Alison, and Helena.

"Oh my god Sarah! Is it Paul's baby!? I told you not to hang around him! Jesus what are people going to think about you! About us!" Alison cried out.

"Dude relax." I said blowing smoke circles up to my ceiling. Alison shot me a menacing look.

"You should not be talking Cosima, I see that hickey under the makeup." The second oldest scolded. I turned away.

"A baby… Wow." Helena said holding out both hands to touch Sarah's stomach. Beth hadn't said anything since Sarah broke the news; the whole time she just seemed to be thinking very hard about something.

"Are you keeping the baby?" She finally asked.

"Yes." Sarah said looking into her older sister's eyes. Beth pursed her lips and nodded.

"Congratulations then. Soon we're going to have a baby bouncing around here." A smile broke though Beth's usually guarded demeanor. Alison had finally calmed down a bit.

"Well… To be honest you and Paul are good looking so your baby will defiantly be cute…" Helena said nothing but her eyes revealed all. She already loved this baby, it would be like a mini Sarah to her, something she would love and be willing to protect with her life. The next few months were busy with school and getting ready for the baby. Usually Paul or me went to doctor's appointments with Sarah, Paul was nervous he had talked to me a few times he was worried he wouldn't be a good father but I told him he would be fine as long as he helped Sarah out. Around the time Sarah was 24 weeks pregnant we found out she was having a baby girl. She was obviously showing by then her small frame looked somewhat odd with the roundness of her belly and sometimes people would stare but Sarah had always been tough so a menacing look would ward off anybody who looked too long. The whole family was excited and Delphine could hardly wait, she hadn't ever really been around a baby for extended periods of time.

"So Sarah have you and Paul decided on a name yet?" My girlfriend asked one day when we were just sitting around.

"Well… Yeah I think so. I really like Kira." Sarah answered.

"That's a great name." I said pulling Delphine up off the couch we were on so we could take a walk.

"Hey why did you take me away?" Delphine said once we were outside.

"Because I wanted to spend some time alone with you. " I said grabbing her hand.

"Oh… Okay then." She said smiling.

The end of the school year was rapidly approaching and Alison, Beth, and Paul all decided to stay in the San Francisco area for college; all three of them were accepted to and planned on attending UC Berkley in the fall. One night close to Sarah's due date Beth came into my bedroom.

"Hey Cos." She said entering the room, waiting for me to invite her in.

"What's up?" I asked waving her in and patting the bed I was sitting in.

"Nothing… Well yeah something. So Ali has finally started talking to me again." My older sibling said a smile creeping onto her face.

"That's good! Yes! See didn't giving her space help."

"It did. It killed me so much for these past few months but she doesn't avoid me anymore, she even initiates conversation."

"I'm glad to hear it. So things are going back to… well how they were before I knew or?" I asked, curious to know how well things were going. My sister's smile faltered a bit.

"Well no… I don't think we could or would ever go back to that…" She said sadness filling her dark brown eyes.

"Oh. Sorry."

"No, no its okay. I mean it probs wasn't a healthy relationship to have anyways." Beth said before faking a smile and getting up to leave.

"Wait Beth! If you ever need anything I'm here for you." My sister smiled more genuinely at that comment and left the room without another word.

* * *

"COSIMA!" Felix woke me up, shaking my shoulders. He looked freaked out.

"Oh my god it's the middle of the night Fe."

"Jesus! Wake up! Sarah is going into labor!" He said pulling me up.

"Holy shit! Holyshit! Okay, okay, okay! Ill be ready in like 2 minutes!" I said grabbing shoes and my cell, along with a coat.

"Okay we'll be in the car and if your not there in 2 minutes your ass is getting left behind. " My brother said running down the stairs two at a time. I somehow made it to the car with myself put together somewhat. I checked my watch 12 AM. _God I am going to be so fucking tired at school. _I thought.

"Oh Jesus! Someone call Dierden!" Sarah growled from the front sear. Mrs. S was probably going twice the legal speed limit. Felix managed to get a hold of Paul after I called him 3 times and by some miracle we got to the hospital without getting pulled over or running anyone over, not that there was many pedestrians at 12 AM. Soon Sarah was in a delivery room and Mrs. S was with her. I had politely declined to go in, after about 20 minutes Paul walked into the waiting room where Felix and I were seated with Alison, Beth, and Helena all trailing behind him. Mrs. S came out a little bit later to take in Paul and Alison. Ali had been the only sibling to volunteer to go into the delivery room. I knew that later Sarah would be mad at us for not going in but I was not about to hear every cuss word imagined or get my hand crushed by her so she could be mad for all I cared. Finally at 7 in the morning Sarah had given birth to a healthy baby girl named Kira.

"Hey shithead. Couldn't bother to come help me give birth? " Sarah managed when she saw me enter the room.

"Sorry Bud, I wasn't interested in getting my face ripped off." I said with a smile. "So where's my niece?"

"Over there with her father." She said jutting her chin towards where Paul sat with the small child in his arms.

"May I?" I asked when I approached him.

"Sure." The new father told me, carefully placing the small bundle in my arms. She was tiny, with a little button nose and chubby cheeks. Kira yawned and whimpered slightly adjusting herself in her sleep.

"Would you take a picture of me holding her?" I asked Paul.

"Yeah. No problem." He said with a smile taking my phone and snapping a few pictures. After giving the newborn back to Sarah I went into the waiting room again. I was dead tired. I looked at the pictures Paul took, I looked like shit but Kira was so cute. Delphine would defs be jealous when I showed her later that day.


End file.
